Sleepwalking in Suburbia
Images Sleepwalking37.jpg|Emilie Ullerup as Michelle Miller Sleepwalking33.jpg|''The Killer'' Sleepwalking26.jpg|Miranda Frigon as Kate Sleepwalking17.jpg|Carlo Marks as Luke Sleepwalking in Suburbia.jpg|Emilie Ullerup as Michelle Miller Sleepwalking23.jpg|Miranda Frigon as Kate Sleepwalking44.jpg|Emilie Ullerup as Michelle Miller Sleepwalking38.jpg|Giles Panton as Dan Miller Sleepwalking40.jpg|Ryan S. Williams as Tyler Sleepwalking35.jpg|Emilie Ullerup as Michelle Miller Sleepwalking18.jpg|Carlo Marks as Luke Sleepwalking31.jpg|Emilie Ullerup as Michelle Miller Sleepwalking10.jpg|Kerry Sandomirsky as Dr. Carter Sleepwalking28.jpg|Emilie Ullerup as Michelle Miller Sleepwalking43.jpg|''Michelle & Nancy'' Sleepwalking25.jpg|Emilie Ullerup as Michelle Miller Sleepwalking15.jpg|''Michelle & Kate'' Sleepwalking13.jpg|''Michelle, Kate & Tyler'' Sleepwalking49.jpg|''Michelle & Luke'' Sleepwalking9.jpg|Emilie Ullerup as Michelle Miller Sleepwalking11.jpg|''Michelle & Dan Miller'' Sleepwalking22.jpg|Serge Houde as Dr. Thorston Sleepwalking41.jpg|Emilie Ullerup as Michelle Miller Sleepwalking29.jpg|Lucie Guest as Nancy Sleepwalking34.jpg|''Dan & Michelle Miller'' Sleepwalking45.jpg|Giles Panton as Dan Miller Sleepwalking42.jpg|Lucie Guest as Nancy Sleepwalking19.jpg|Emilie Ullerup as Michelle Miller Sleepwalking7.jpg|Giles Panton as Dan Miller Sleepwalking50.jpg|Lucie Guest as Nancy Sleepwalking20.jpg|Emilie Ullerup as Michelle Miller Sleepwalking32.jpg|Jason Schombing as Detective Bennett Sleepwalking12.jpg|Emilie Ullerup as Michelle Miller Sleepwalking27.jpg|''Kate & Michelle'' Sleepwalking.jpg|Emilie Ullerup as Michelle Miller Sleepwalking MP.jpg|''Movie Poster'' Sleepwalking1.jpg|Emilie Ullerup as Michelle Miller Sleepwalking39.jpg|Emilie Ullerup as Michelle Miller Sleepwalking3.jpg|Carlo Marks as Luke Sleepwalking32.jpg|Jason Schombing as Detective Bennett Sleepwalking4.jpg|Lucie Guest as Nancy Sleepwalking2.jpg|Carlo Marks as Luke Sleepwalking14.jpg|Ryan S. Williams as Tyler Sleepwalking6.jpg|Lucie Guest as Nancy Sleepwalking21.jpg|Serge Houde as Dr. Thorston Sleepwalking5.jpg|Emilie Ullerup as Michelle Miller Sleepwalking8.jpg|Kerry Sandomirsky as Dr. Carter Sleepwalking36.jpg|''Dan & Michelle Miller'' Synopsis Michelle and Dan Miller are trying to have their first child, with little success. Michelle had a bad miscarriage a little over a year ago, and the resulting stress is putting a strain on her health, and her marriage. The mental and emotional distress o7 is also causing a strange side effect, she's begun to sleepwalk. Michelle's sleepwalking is happening more often, and in more frightening ways. While asleep, Michelle attempted to use the stove, and almost set the house on fire. And now, her sleepwalking is manifesting something called sexsomnia. Michelle is having sex while sleepwalking. One night, while asleep, Michelle walked to her best friend Kate's house. She climbed into bed with Kate, and her husband Tyler. Thankfully, Kate is a psychiatrist, and knew how to wake Michelle. But the incidents of her sleepwalking are becoming more frequent, and increasingly dangerous. Dan's business partner, Luke, also happens to live next door with his wife Nancy. Nancy and Luke are having marital problems. Nancy is on medication, and if she doesn't take it, her moods become erratic. She wants to repair her relationship with Luke, but he is not so sure. They have been spending more and more time apart, while trying to decide what to do. On a night when Nancy is away, Michelle pays Luke a visit. Their passionate love making is like nothing Luke has had before. He's also always been secretly in love with Michelle, and this encounter has intensified his feelings. He has no idea their encounter occurred while Michelle was asleep. He wouldn't want to believe it anyway. He's convinced himself Michelle wants him, the way he wants her. His obsession is growing, and may becoming dangerous. Michelle has finally become pregnant, but what should be a happy time, is fraught with worry. Luke's has told Michelle of their passionate night, and how he wants more. He believes the baby is his, and is becoming more and more possessive, no matter how Michelle tries to dissuade him. Someone is watching Michelle. Is it a Luke? Nancy has disappeared. Did Luke do something to harm her? Would be go that far to be with Michelle? What will Dan do when he finds out his wife slept with his business partner, and the baby she's carrying may not be his? Videos Links [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt10579468 Sequel: Stalked by My Doctor: A Sleepwalker's Nightmare] [https://femalevillains.fandom.com/wiki/Nancy_Williams_(Sleepwalking_in_Suburbia) Female Villains - Nancy Williams Page] [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt6829222/ IMDB's Sleepwalking in Suburbia Page] [https://www.mylifetime.com/movies/sleepwalking-in-suburbia Lifetime's Sleepwalking in Suburbia Page] [https://www.imdb.com/list/ls045195086/ Best Lifetime Guilty Pleasures] Category:2017 Movies Category:Thriller Category:Actors in Multiple Roles Category:Obsession Category:Pregnancy Category:Actresses in Multiple Roles